Pranks
by Itachiz Waz Takenz
Summary: This is a collab between my friend and I. Based on real messages we send to each other. Warning: Pranks can be cruel, there's romance (crack pairing JackXOC. It doesn't happen in my main fic though.) aaaannnndddd swearing. Mild swearing.
1. Prank on Bunny

The Carrot Prank

Sub-Chapter 1

My conversation with Jack. Yeah. You may think I'm lunatic but read the fanfic. I do not own Rise of the Guardians and any of the characters mentioned. This is purely based on my fantasy.

(Note: This chapter was solely my friend's work. I only edited some minor mistakes. Enjoy our craziness in this collab. Warning: Pranks on Bunnymund are a little... cruel. So um, skip this chapter if you'd like.)

* * *

Victoria just started chatting with Jack. It was only today that they met each other, yet they had already become evil mastermind and pawn. Of course, Victoria was the mastermind as she came up with all of the ideas for pranks. This time, the victim would be none other than... The Easter Bunny, Bunnymund.

At first, Victoria wasn't keen to chat with Jack. She thought that it was her friend pretending to be Jack. To win over her favour, Jack decided to play a prank with her. She was pretty amused at the messages she received. Yep, definitely not her friend. The prank was to capture Bunnymund and lock him in a room. Jack went to get the supplies following Victoria's orders. He prepared duct tape, juicy carrots sealed in a clear, plastic bag and his staff. He followed the step-by-step orders from Victoria and proceeded to set the trap. Firstly, he laid out big, juicy carrots in the hallways, luring him into the room where he was ready with the duct tape.

Obviously Bunny would succumb to the juicy carrots. He went into the room. Lea heard noises and described it to Victoria. 'Bang bang "OW!" ZZZZZTTTTTT'.

'Ahh. The sound of duct tape.' Victoria replied.

Jack came back and took the iPad from Lea.

'What's the next move?' He typed and hit send.

'Get the packets on carrots. Make sure that they're properly sealed.' she replied.

'Uh-huh.'

'Ask him " you want some carrots, fatty?" Then pelt him with the packets.' Victoria had a million ideas in her head at this very moment.

Jack did so.

"You want the carrots, fatty?"

"I'm not fat. And YESS. CAAARRROOOOTTTTTSSSS!"

"Here you go!"

'Plak plak bang "Owwww!" Plak plak bang bang "OOOWWWWWWWOWOWW!"'

"Want some more?"

"Open them you bloody brat!"

"NO!"

'Plak plak plak bang'

"THEEE CAAARRROOOOTTTTTSSSSS!"

'What's next?' He typed. This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

Sub-Chapter 2  
Meh. Wrote this whole thing in 10 minutes. Based on a true conversation. Once again, I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic. Reviews. I accept them. Fools. See ya!

(Note: This is still by my friend… I'm not that cruel, although it is based on our messages.)

* * *

"Open the sealed bags. Throw it everywhere except his mouth. Throw some near his mouth."

"Yes, yes. MWAHAHAHHAHA!"

Lea takes back the iPad and describes everything to her.

"You want the sealed bags open, kangaroo bunny?"

"YES YES. I'M NOT A KANGAROO, MATE!"

"OKAY THEN."

'PIAK PIAK PIAK. BANG BANG.'

"INTO MY MOUTH YA' BLOODY FOOL."

"OKAY. SORRY FOR MY BAD AIMING. MWAHHHAHA!"

"Lea! Ask her what's the next step!" Jack shouted to Lea.

"She says to go near him. And stuff them up his nose."

"WHAT?! NOOOO!" Bunny screamed.

"OHHH YEEEAAAHHHH! Best evil mastermind ever."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE - OOWWWW!"

"Good pawn. " Victoria replied. They continued chatting. After a few hours, they decided to torture him again.

* * *

Sub-Chapter 3  
Meh. We meet again. Third chapter in one day. Spoiler alert. The ending sucks. Again, I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic. Talk about Deja Vu. Meh. Carry on. Like I said. I accept reviews you fool. See ya!

(Note: It's still her writing…)

* * *

'Use your ice powers and conjure snowballs. Continuously pelt him with it. Meanwhile. Get Lea to get some paint. Pour them over him!' this was Victoria's next order to her 'pawn'.

"You want some carrots, fatty?" Jack said to Bunnymund.

"Finally –"

"-NOPE! HERE'S SOME SNOW BALLS INSTEAD YOU KANGAROO BUNNY THING!"

'BISH BANG "OWWWW! COLD!" PIAK PIAK PIAK.'

"Here's the paint." Lea said as she handed him the buckets of paint.

"Want some more?" Jack said to the wet bunny

"No thanks ya' bloody idiot."

"WRONG ANSWER!" Jack said as he poured paint over Bunny while floating in the air.

'Splat splat PTEWWW! SPLAT SPLAT'

"GAAAHHHHH. PAINT."

"Yup. And it was meant for your Easter eggs."

"NOOOOO!" Bunny screamed.

"Victoria's replying!" Lea shouted at Jack.

"Get a stick and 10 big, fat, juicy carrots and some string. Tie the carrots to the stick one after another. Duct tape the stick to his head leave him. " She replied.

"Another great idea from the big boss." Jack said as prepared the stick, carrots and rope.

Bunny was asleep. He was dyed in red, purple, blue and other colours of the rainbow. Jack snuck into the bathroom to tape the stick to his head. Suddenly, Bunny's eyes opened! He was feigning sleep to lure Jack into a trap! But he was stupid enough to rush the plan and Jack hadn't untied him yet. "Idiot." Jack said as he duct taped his mouth.

"WHAT - MMMPPPHHHHH. MMMMMMMMMPPPPPHHHHHH. MMMMM MMMMM. MMMMMPPPPHHHHHH." Bunny shouted as Jack duct taped his mouth.  
After that, Jack locked the door behind him and continued chatting.

The next day, Jack went to check on Bunny. Sure enough, he escaped. "Meh. I was done with him anyway." he said as he left the room

The end, you fools.

(So basically… this is going to be a series. Reviews, please? IT MEANS SO MUCH TO THE BOTH OF US THANK YOUUU)


	2. The Squabble Fight Quarrel Whatever

So this one here, written by ME. With ideas from my friend XD

So uh… yeah.

* * *

Jack knew he was going to be in so much trouble. Yet he did it anyway.

If Vicki didn't want to talk to him; fine. He didn't really mind. But what he found amusing was that she liked the prankster part of him, and promised she'd chat if he did it. So he did.

It's not like he liked her or anything. She was just...amusing. He felt that she didn't really believe in him, but, she was trying to hold onto childhood memories, trying desperately to beat logic, and to truly believe in him. Too bad that she thinks it's her friend pretending to be Jack.

The prank was to replace Kaitlyn's shampoo with dye. Green dye. BARF green dye, to be specific. He used that colour because it was the only colour she hated.

Jack snuck out of the bathroom just as he heard her enter the room. "You know how sad it is as Jack kicked us out? He just wants to talk to Vicki, I wonder if he likes her?" Kaitlyn said to herself.

"Meeeeeh. Not really. He just finds inspiration for his pranks from her. They're both evil masterminds, you know. Just look at what happened to Bunny the last time." Lea spoke.

"True. It scares me to think of what they're both capable of. Funny though how Vicki just calls him her 'pawn'." The two girls laughed. After the laughing subsided, the bathroom door opened.

Good, Jack thought, secretly hoping she would shampoo her hair. He decided to get back to chatting as Vicki had started replying.

'Did you do it?' Vicki typed.  
'Yep. Now just waiting...'

After a while, Kaitlyn screamed. "WHO THE HELL PUT BARF GREEN DYE IN MY SHAMPOO?!"

Jack stiffled a laugh. It didn't really work. 'It worked.'

'HAHAH. What's she saying now?'

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST."

'She's mad now. She figured it out that it was me.'

'So...are you screwed?'

Stomping. Kaitlyn slammed open the door to her room. Lea was still there.

"AHHHH! Barf green! Did Musashi possess you?" Kaitlyn glared at the little girl.

"It. Is. Jack's. Fault." She said each syllable slowly, angrily. Lea just laughed.

'Whoops. She's really angry now.' Jack hit the send button.

"JACK DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME?!" Kaitlyn busted into Jack's room.

"GO AWAY, KAIT."

Kait refused to and instead, grabbed Jack by his hoodie's collar and pushed him down the stairs. Jack commanded to wind to help him land safely. Lea looked from upstairs. She was amused. She took hold of the iPad as Jack wasn't using it anymore. She grabbed a convineintly placed popcorn from thin air. This is going to be interesting.

'I grabbed some popcorn. Some couple fight it's going to be,' she typed.

'I know right? And can you please provide a live commentary? And voice out my suggestions to Jack,' Vicki replied.

Lea began typing whatever happened while Vicki gave out suggestions.

First, Jack tried freezing Kait. Didn't work, as Kait's power was similar to his, except she got an added bonus: lightning. Lea had described it as 'a combination of Sasuke and Kakashi's style.' She and Vicki were Narutards to the max. The only difference it, Lea follows the manga while Vicki watches the episodes.

Zzzzzzt! "Ow!" The electricity coursed through Jack's body. "You look funny with green hair, though. Musashi style!"

"Jack! Vicki's suggesting you throw a cat at Kait, because she can't bear to hit cats," Lea said.

"Uh, tell her the cats rip my hoodie apart?"

"Done!"

Kaitlyn had turned to look at Lea. Jack saw his chance. He grabbed Kait's staff, and as she was not focused, easily took it away from her.

"That one moment when I let my guard down..." She started.

"This happens. Ow!"

Even though Kaitlyn did not have her staff in hand, she still had her powers. "I still have my powers, fool."

That really awakened Jack's 'Prankster Mode'. Lea described it as 'prankster/seducer guy' to Vicki the day he pranked Bunny. Mainly because he had this rape face expression?

He pulled down Kait's rolled up sleeve and pushed her to the floor. "What the-" she said. Her lightning powers didn't work here. She needed skin-to-skin contact to electrify the person. That is, without her staff.

She could really move. Physically, Jack WAS a guy, and guys were naturally stronger than girls. He kept her pinned down.

"I'm leaviiinnngggggg," Lea said, dragging her 'ving'. "Ummmmmm, see ya!" She quickly ran upstairs.

Jack brought his face close to Kait's. "You know, I am kind of enjoying this."

She tried escaping, but to no avail. "Just what is your problem?"

Jack sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone with barf green. It doesn't suit you."

"Oh, so you only say it now?" Kait was feeling very uncomfortable by the fact that she was pinned down like this. And also by the fact that Jack was in this 'mode', and that he had this weird look in his eyes. She tried not to show it though.

"Just a kiss?" Jack asked, nearing his lips to hers.

"No!" It was so close, Kait could feel,his cold breath-

Jack got off her. "Just kidding. Plus, that dye is one of Bunny,s dye. Just wash your hair a few times and it'll go off."

Kait sat up and turned away from Jack. She didn't want him to see her blushing. "Um, okay then... I guess that concludes it..." Jack gave her a peck on the cheek as she turned around.

"That was your punishment." He smiled and walked away.

* * *

If you guys were wondering, Jack's 'Prankster Mode' was created by me to entertain my friend. Now she sometimes tells Jack "Prankster mode or I'm leaving." Because. Yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

Thought of this while in a shower. Based on Jack Frost and a character my friend created named Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn has similar powers to Jack but has lightning powers, too. I do not own Rise of The Guardians, any of the characters mentioned. This is purely based on my own fandom.  
(Iwasboredsowhatever)

Note: This chapter was from my friend, with major corrections by me (Kait's personality). Enjoy.

* * *

Sub-Chapter 1

After that ordeal (the barf green paint dye prank on Kaitlyn ) and Jack pecking Kaitlyn on the cheek.

Kaitlyn began to think about it day and night, confused. "Just… why. I should have just killed him or something. " she thought to herself as Lea came into the room. "What'cha thinking about?" she said. "Killing Jack."

Lea face-palmed. "Seriously? You okay? It took a toll on you, didn't it?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Jack took your iPad again?"

"Yeah. He's chatting with Victoria again. Probably planning another prank. Locked me out again. "

"What did he say?"

""Get out. She wants to talk to MMMMEEEEEEE. " I heard him laugh like "MWAHAHAHAHAHA. "

"Again..."

"Yeah. Probably they're getting to know each other more and more now that she believes in him. Sad that in every prank she just yells pawn at him. Or rather type. I don't know."

"Hmmm. "

"You sound sad... Is it... YOU LIKE JACK?!"

"OH MY GOD OF COURSE NOT!" she said as she made puking noises.

"I was joking, you fool. Don't take it so seriously. "

"Of course I knew that." she said.

"Hmmmm..." Lea said sarcastically. "Guess I better go now. Gonna see who they're pranking next."

"Yeah. Bye." Kaitlyn said as she pushed Lea to the door and locking it behind her.

"Victoria again? Wonder what they're chatting about," she thought to herself. "I'm kinda scared that it's going to be me again." Kait shook her head.

* * *

Sub-Chapter 2  
Hello Jack Frost fans. Actually, I was thinking about this fanfic for days now. Was actually planning to let this writer write it but she got stuck. Again, I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters mentioned. This is purely based on my own fantasy. Leave a review!

(Yes it's still my friend)

* * *

A few days later, Kaitlyn was still thinking about the peck Jack gave her and how close he was to her on that day. "STOP THINKING ABOUT IT YOU FOOL. Argh. Now I sound just like Goemon. Say, how's he doing nowadays?"

Then, she heard a knock on her door. It was Lea. "Hi Lea. What are you doing here? Got locked out again?"

"Yeah. Seems that the chatting between Jack and Victoria has gotten intense. "

"What do you mean by intense?" Kaitlyn asked, puzzled by Lea's choice of words.

"Well, they're not just talking about pranks anymore. And Jack has become more secretive. I re-read they're chats. Seems they're getting closer and closer."

"Hmmm..."

"Meh, it's none of our concern. Not like any of us has taken a liking to Jack, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm gonna go fight for my iPad. See ya!"

"Hmmm... Not just talking about pranks anymore? BLACKMAIL OBJECT. IT JUST FELL INTO MY HANDS." Oh, if Lea saw the smile Kait had on her face, she would be running by now. "Then I'll get back at him… and he shall know, getting pranked means losing your dignity. Mwahahah."

The next day

In the afternoon, Jack was heading for the door right after lunch.

"Where ya going? " asked Lea.

"To the movies with Victoria. Gonna watch 'The Hobbit' today. Why?"

"Meh. An evil mastermind with her pawn. Try not to prank random moviegoers. "

"Haven't you noticed? They're not just evil mastermind and pawn anymore. They're friends now. " said Kaitlyn.

"Why? You jelly? " said Jack sarcastically.

"Hahaha. Why would I be jealous? " she replied. She had to maintain her composure, or else Jack could figure out that she had something up her sleeve.

"Meh. Maybe it's cause you have no one to talk to anymore. It's been quiet nowadays and you've been locking yourself in your room. " said Lea

"Why are you on his side?!" Kaitlyn said. "I thought you were my friend." She pouted.

Just then, 'Ding Dong'

Lea opened the door and found Marshall standing on the doorstep. (Note. Marshall has a crush on Kaitlyn )

"Marshall, what are you doing here?" Said Lea.

"Good. I was just leaving. Maybe you can keep Kaitlyn company" Jack said as he happily left.

"I'M HERE YOU FOOL! AM I INVISIBLE OR WHAT?!" Lea yelled after Jack. Oops. Apparently Jack forgot that Lea was still here. "Hmph."

"I really wanted to talk to him." Marshall said, pouting. "He's no fun when I don't really know him."

Kaitlyn sighed. "Yeah. It isn't." she watched Lea as she ran after the two just to make the message clear to Jack. "Hello? Mr. Frost? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" she yelled. Jack just ignored her.

Marshall had drifted over to the living room and started playing his bass. Kait sighed and plopped down beside Marshall. "Working on a new cover?"

"Uhhhh… yeah."

"So what is it?" Lea appeared in between the two. "Come on, you know you gotta confess one day."

Marshall blushed. "Shut up."

"Come on, tell her! TELL HER! TELLHER TELLHER TELLHER!"

He growled. "No. Not yet."

Lea crossed her arms. "Hmph. You're scared she doesn't like you back."

"I'm not scared. I already _know _she doesn't like me back." He dropped his gaze. "Yeah. That's why."

"Hold up. Just who are you two talking about?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Just… Marshall's crush. Can't tell who, though. If not I'll be murdered in my sleep. One of the many disadvantages of knowing so many supernatural people."

Kaitlyn was really interested now. "Come on Marshall, just tell me. We've been friends for a long time now." Does knowing each other since waking up on a tree branch twenty years ago count? Yep.

"Not… not now. Plus I'm being friend-zoned by her." Marshall pouted and stopped playing. "I think I'll just go now…" He drifted away.

"Weird." Kait and Lea said that at the same time.

* * *

Chapter 3  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Interception! Meh. As usual, I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters mentioned. Blah blah blah continuing with the story

(The writer here (ItachizWazTakenz) so yeah. LOTS OF EDITING. But then again, ideas from my friend… soo… yeah. Collab. XD)

* * *

As usual, Jack is on the iPad with Victoria while Lea gets locked out of the room. Usually they'd only lock her out when they were scheming about pranks. Now, they lock her out every time they chatted. As usual, Lea would go to Kaitlyn's room for a little chat now and then.

"Knock knock.. IT'S ME. LEA. "

"Lemme guess, you got locked out again. As usual."

"YOU DON'T SAY." Lea replied.

"Why are you soaking wet?"

"JACK. DID. THIS."

"Huh? What did he do?"

"HE CONJURED UP SNOWBALLS AND PELTED THEM AT ME. FOR HALF AN HOUR. AND HE HID ALL OF MY TOWELS. "

"Here." She said as she handed Lea a towel. "Did Victoria...?"

"No. He got the idea on his own. Victoria actually planned to prank Marshall but he pranked me instead."

"How evil. Disobeying his boss." Kaitlyn giggled. Then she stopped. "Wait. Is-"

"Yep. Prankster mode." Lea sighed. "Annyywaaayyysss. I'm gonna go bust back into my room. Thanks for the towel." She left the room.

"Don't mention it. If he pranks you again you know where to go."

"Thanks, again," Lea said as she walked down the hallway back to her room.

"I wonder, is my 'blackmail object' still a blackmail object?" Kaitlyn thought. She's beginning to wonder if Jack really had feelings for Victoria. She had a nagging feeling about it, although she had no idea why.

"You don't like him, remember?" She muttered to herself. "Remember the first and last crush…" somehow, it seemed to help. It's just that it was disastrous, and she didn't want to repeat the experience. "Better being alone than being with the wrong person. Forever alone like a boss." She smirked.

The next few days, Jack and Victoria have been going out all week. To the mall, bowling, watching movies and hanging out. Jack even goes out for the whole day with her. Kait wonders if they're dating now. Oh well, at least she could tease those two and stalk them, most probably breaking up every kiss.

One day, Jack brought Victoria into the house. "Hiya! " said Lea. They were high school classmates. Correction. Still are. "What brings you here?" She said as Kaitlyn comes out of her room to grab a glass of water. "I dunno. Jack just said he wanted to come home. "Victoria said. "I've an announcement to make." Jack said.

"What announcement?" Victoria said cluelessly. Kaitlyn still sipping her water staring at Jack. "We're together now." he said. "WHAT?!" Kaitlyn said as she spat her water out like a fire hydrant.

"Woah Kaitlyn. Chill." Lea said.

"That's… EXACTLY WHAT I FIGURED OUT YOU TWO OBVIOUS IDIOTS! DAMN, I THOUGHT I HAD SOME BLACKMAIL OBJECT WITH ME."

Victoria hit Jack in the back. "I told you, you keep quiet first!"

"But they would find out eventually."

Victoria hit him again. "Ow! It hurts you know!"

"That's the reason she's doing it, fool. Feel like a Goemon now," Lea said. "Anyways, congrats. Oh wait, that sounded like-"

Victoria started chasing Lea. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? COME HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Lea was too fast for Victoria though.

"So… WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Kait face-palmed.

"What, you jelly?"

Kaitlyn was momentarily baffled. "W-What?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course not! I just thought you'd keep it secret and that I wanted to spill it in front of a lot of people to see your reactions. If you really did like each other. You know, to get back at you."

"SAY THAT YOU STILL LIKE HIM!" Jack and Kait could her Victoria yell.

"THAT WAS YEARS AGO, YOU IDIOT! OWOWOW!"

"YOUR PUNISHMENT! REPEAT AFTER ME!"

"NEVER!"

The two ran upstairs to see Victoria pinning Lea down while twisting her arm. "Say it. I. Like. Megat."

"Oh yeah you don't like Jack."

"I MEANT IT FOR YOU!" she twisted Lea's arm even more.

"OKAY OKAY I LIKE MEGAT."

"AGAIN!"

"I LIKE MEGAT I LIKE HIM I REALLY LOVE HIM OW OW OW!"

Victoria let go. "Good. That's some blackmail stuff, you know."

Lea straightened up and glared at Victoria, then smiled. "You didn't record it."

"Oh really?"

"Ahem." Kait held onto Victoria's phone and showed her the screen. "I think I kinda, I don't know, delete it?"

Victoria's eyes widened. Jack just stayed put.

"AHHH I FORGOT ABOUT THE MOVIE!"

"Uh, what movie?" Lea asked.

"Silent Hill: Revelation," Jack answered.

Lea glared at Jack, then at Victoria. "You CANNOT be serious."

Victoria smiled back. "Scared?"

"I accept this challenge."

Kaitlyn mentally face-palmed.

Finally! My own part in this chapter. Hurrr durrr. The way my friend wrote it, just… WRONG WRONG WRONG KAIT ISNT LIKE THAT.

My friend: I DIDN'T CREATE HER OKAY

So anyways, I'm taking over now! XD

"Surprise!" Victoria busted into Kait's room. "Huh?"

It was empty. "She went out," Jack said. Lea peeked into Kait's room. "I think she went out to somewhere over the rainbow."

Jack and Victoria looked at each other. "You really didn't tell her, right?"

Lea shook her head. "And ruin it all? Because I would just _love _to see her reaction." She smirked at Victoria. "I'm still glad I won."

Victoria glared at her. "Next time. I. Will. Get. My. Revenge."

"But we still know where that somewhere over the rainbow is, right?" Victoria and Lea almost managed to run away before being swept by the wind.


End file.
